Stars
Prologue Ruinstone stared in the eyes of a Black Land cat. "What are you doing he?" The Black Land cat snarled. Ruinstone narrowed his eyes. "One of my council members has been here." The black cat eyed him. "You don't know that." Ruinstone nodded. "But indeed I do, she came-" "She?" The black cat innterupted. Ruinstone growled. "As I was saying she came in and found the White Waters." The black cat's eyes widenened. "But what if it wasn't the one?" Ruinstone turned around. "Kaji, Im pretty sure it might be.... But watch out because know it has the power...." The black cat gasped as Ruinstone left. I hope I made the right choice....Saddie must go into the Black Waters, and Frost.... I hope she was the one who went in those White Waters... Chapter One Frost swatted at some dead grass in the field of one green. It quickly crumpled under her claws, she sighed. "Only one more day until...." She sighed. "I go to the dome again." Something pawed her back and Frost looked up. "Hey Saddie!" Saddie grinned. "I'm glad you're here, I was wondering if you were back in the Black or White lands" Frost sighed. "I dunno, the Black Lands had something special there..." "Like what?" Saddie asked. "A white pool...In the Black Lands." Frost said. Saddie's eyes widened. "Oh..." "It was so weird....I suppose theres the same thing in the White Lands, but the White Pool called to me..." Frost looked to the sky. "Whoa." Saddie said amazed. "What did it do to you?" Frost shrugged. "I think maybe it gave me a power, but Im not so sure....It's weird." Saddie was astonished. "Power? What type?" Frost again shrugged. "Maybe something to do with water...Since I'm so attracted to it." "It could be it." Saddie meowed. "Since Ruinstone has been looking for someone of that specialty." Frost looked up eyes serious. "Really?" "Yeah, because he keeps yapping to me about the White Lands and how I should go there." Saddie flicked her ears. Frost's eyes brightened. "He want's you to find the Black Waters." Saddie's eyes widened. "You think so?" Frost grinned. "I know so, would I lie to you?" Saddie laughed. "I guess not." "Well you better go or Ruinstone will kick our butts." Frost smiled. Saddie nodded. "See you tomorrow!" She called out. I just hope she goes to the White Lands..... Chapter Two Frost felt claws rake onto her pelt waking her. "Ow!" She hissed. A black cat was there, with weirdly black eyes. The black cat slashed at her leg making a huge clump of fur rip out, blood staining her whole leg. Frost shuddered and pounced on the cat and bit it's scruff pulling it to the ground, the cat squirmed under her as she pinned him down. Then she raked her hind legs on the black cat's belly, the black cat screamed in fury and ripped her off leaving claw marks on Frost's shoulders. Frost stumbled onto her paws and bits the black cat's shoulder and ripped a piece of flesh out, his shoulder was bright pink then scarlet red all the way down. Frost felt like she was losing a lot of blood and she was right, she let her grip on the black cat go and spat into his ear. "What do you want!" She hissed. The black cat barely could struggle back. "You..." Frost gasped. "Why me?" "You have the power...Of water! I need your blood...The black land cats need to study it!" He rasped. Frost's lip quivered. "But...Why do you need to study it?" The black cat looked as if he was going to collapse. "So we can know about the white pool...To see if we can try to make our own cats even more powerful!" "No! You can't have me, nor my blood!" She cried. But before the black cat could say anymore he collapsed to the ground, his flank didn't move. Frost backed up. "Im sorry you had to end up like this...But I need your evidence gone.." She slowly dug a hole and burried the black cat into it. Frost swallowed hard, like a rock went down her throat. Frost was ready to go home now, not at the dome. Back to earth. She didn't want to be someone who messed with water, now she decided it was time to tell Ruinstone something, as she padded to the dome. Chapter Three Frost stood in front of Ruinstone. "I want to go back to earth." She meowed. Ruinstone snarled. "What do you mean?" Frost sighed. "I'm having too much pressure. I think staying the the orginization is bad for me, I was attacked earlier by a Black land cat saying he needed my blood because I controlled water." Ruinstone gasped. "So i've decided I am leaving. I want to go home." Frost dipped her head. Ruinstone stuttered on his words. "Frost, I will let you go as you please..." He looked to his paws. Frost watched but then thought about Saddie. "Wait!" She cried. But in a blink of an eye she was back to the place to originally lived at. Regret flooded over Frost. "I can't be called Frost anymore now..." A tear landed on the ground. "I am Katie once again..." Frost now Katie once more padded into the undergrowth, dissapearing under the shadows of the trees. Right now she fully felt sad. Nothing meant anything to her. Sadly she knew it was back to her ordinary life. Chapter Four Saddie lay barely breathing on the ground, it was a horrifying sight. A white land cat sat beside her, she didn't look like a regular, she looked more like Saddie. "I'm sorry my daughter..." She murmured. "Why did you have to come to this black pool? Why do you have to be the controller of fire..." She cried softly. Saddie flinched a bit. She-cat sighed dreadfully. "They sent me to make sure that the cat who came here dies, once I knew it was you I stopped attacking...But I hope with all my life it's not too late..." Saddie gasped for air and continued breathing in a hard fashion. "And all I must say now Is that Im sorry that I left you, out in the rain when you were a young kit. It's just I never thought It would end up like this..." She slowly licked Saddie's ear and padded off. Saddie opened her eyes and saw the little place where her mother stood. "Mother..." She murmured. "I will miss you..." Saddie struggled to her paws, now she needed medical attention fast. But she could only barely remember the words that flickered in her mind. Her mother, the first time she ever actually saw her in person, well heard her from after birth. Sadly this moment was finished. Saddie slowly limped back to camp. Chapter Five Katie's eyes narrowed. In front of her was Ruinstone. She wondered how he got here, but this was no time for wondering. "What do you want!" Katie hissed. Ruinstone slowly edged in. "You need to save the lands." Katie's eyes narrowed. "The lands?" Ruinstone nodded, his eyes also narrowing. "The lands, the places where the dome, white lands, and black lands all are." He spat. "But I don't want to save it, I'm perfectly fine here!" Katie growled. "You don't understand Frost, if you don't help save the Lands they will be destroyed!" Ruinstone pleaded. Katie bit her lip. "How will they be destroyed?" Ruinstone took a deep breath. "This world and the small world of the Lands will colide, in a few days now. We need the controllers of fire and water to save us, if we don't both worlds with smash together and destroy everyone. Forever." Katie gasped. "But why!" "Because...Since we brought you to our Land the space between both worlds was mixed up, and the gravity was pulling us down ever since, we never knew until now. StarClan has told us we must get the two controllers to save us." Katie's mouth was wide open. How was she suppose to save the world? This is the end of Stars, one of the longest stories of the One World series, but now keep watch for One World Forever! Coming Soon.